Remember You By
by Batsukaman
Summary: Space looks down, Curiosity looks back, and they miss the time when that distance between them was so small. Birds and Boats songfic, Human!Spaceosity, portalkinkmeme fill, oneshot. Contains spoilers for both games. Best if you listen & read.


"You're curious about what happens after you die, right?" She had said.

_If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea._

"Up here!" Space whispered excitedly, pulling her by the hand. He'd never told anyone about this before, if they knew he'd found a way out of the facility surely someone would seal the exit, and he'd never be able to come stargaze again. But he knew she would be interested. She asked questions about everything she saw, and yet there was so much wonder she hadn't seen.

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity._

The wheat around them swayed gently in the quiet blue darkness as he set up the telescope. It clicked softly as he knelt to look through it. "Oh!" he squeaked, forgetting to be quiet. "Look, come look!"

But she didn't need the telescope. Silenced by wonder, face lifted to the sky, the Milky Way gleamed in her eyes.

_Ebbing, and flowing, and pushed by a breeze._

"So that's what was up there, past the ceiling..." Curiosity had never been outside. Her whole life she just sat in there, asking questions, never knowing there was a whole world out here. He had been right to bring her.

"Yeah," he said, leaving the telescope and walking up beside her, turning his face to the stars. "It's all out there."

_I live to make you free._

She breathed out in the clean night air and for a moment, he thought she was content. She knew now what she had never known before. He could tell her things about what was out there, teach her things that she had never imagined about those 9999999- pricks of light up there, and she would stay by his side and listen to them, and be happy.

_I live to make you free._

"Do you think that's where heaven is?" She asked softly. Slowly, quietly, his eyes sunk from the stars to rest on her face. The hand that had been reaching out to take hers stopped. This would never be enough for her.

_But you can set sail to the west, if you want to._

She needed to know more. She would never be satisfied, not until she found _the_ answer, until she became something greater than she was now. And so there would always be that small distance between them, that his hand could not cross.

_And past the horizon, 'till I can't even see you._

When the rocket screamed towards her, exploded and shook her loose, she went readily. Underneath the violence something new and exciting was happening, something she could learn about. That was always what she wanted. And as she watched through the portal as the incinerator opened, she knew that soon she'd be able to answer that one final question...

_Far from here, where the beaches are wide._

"You're curious about what happens after you die, right?" was what She had said.

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by._

Did Curiosity know, now? In the flames of the incinerator, had she become something greater? Did she have what she always wanted? Did she find out if that was where heaven was?

* * *

><p>"Nobody's going to space, mate!" He had said.<p>

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky._

The waving wheat tickled her hands as they lay searching the sky for answers. "That's Orion," Space said, pointing upward "and that's the big dipper!" He was so excited. She was glad.

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

There was all this out here for her to see, and she had never known, but he had shown her. He knew she might tell, and he might lose his secret place forever, but he had shown her anyway, because he knew how much she would want to learn about this. And as they lay in the wheat beside each-other, she thought that maybe she was learning about a new feeling, too.

_When I turn jet black, and you show off your light._

His face positively radiant, he reached up to the sky and listed every constellation he knew. She asked and he answered, his eyes brightening at every question. He told her things she never dreamed were possible, and she kept him here beside her, happy.

_I live to let you shine._

"Gotta go to space." Her gaze lowered from the sky, settling on her hand just inches away from his. Here, beside her, he couldn't be happy. There would always be something more he wanted, something she could never give him. And so her soft fingers curled in on themselves for comfort, and that small distance between them remained.

_I live to let you shine._

"Gotta go to space," he said again.

"Nobody's going to space, mate!"

_But you can skyrocket away from me._

When the portal ripped open below him and the suction began to tug at him, he let go happily. It was space out there, space! He just had to let go, and he would have what he always wanted. Always...

_And never come back if you find another galaxy._

From wherever she was now she thought she saw one of those 9999999- pricks of light sparkle at her...

_Far from here, where there's more room to fly._

And hoped that it remembered a time when they had wanted something else.

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

Suddenly that small distance didn't seem so far.


End file.
